User talk:PEACEMAKER180
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make uninformed edits. Fanon is not for here. *Be polite, friendly, and assume good faith. *Be sure to make a lot of edits! Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. He is a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes the "Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, or Kingo, is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Welcome! Hello, and welcome to Star Wars Battlefront Wiki! Our goal is to become the best resource on the Battlefront Series, and I hope you can help us achieve that by your contributions! I hope to see you editing soon! Happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) A Brazilian! How marvelous! I am excited to hear there is another ethinic group in our wiki! Don't worry about grammer problems, we will try to help you out when we can. On that note, please sign your name at the end of messages with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). So again, welcome! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay. So, in the case of that, you can start here: Darth Starkiller. We are refining mod pages right now, so do not make new mod pages until notified. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:17, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Language option Would you prefer if I send my messages to you in Portuguese? I don't mind spending my time on the Google translator, if it easier for you to communicate. Please do tell me, thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Não se preocupe, vou tentar encontrar uma maneira de fazer este wiki tem mais opções de idiomas, incluindo Português e Espanhol. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new too and I live in Hawa'ii! MIB Agent (talk) 05:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC)MIB Agent About P.S. P.S. is a term meaning post scriptum in Latin (or just post script in English) and it's basically used for putting information in a letter after the writer signed it. An example would be someone writing a letter to a friend, but forgot to write something in it (and they already signed it); what they would do is write P.S. about a line or two below the signature and write whatever they forgot. Most people today just do it for fun in informal letters and emails and whatnot. Hope that helped ;) and I only knew about this because I read your message on Anakin Skyobiliviator's talk page (I have a tendency to snoop around). EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 02:25, 8/9/2012 Olá! Sim, Nós odiamos Estrela Wiki Wars para o que eles fazem, especialmente com sua arrogância. Então, desculpe pelo atraso dessa mensagem, ele foi causado por falha em colocar a Internet eu na casa mudou-se para ... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:28, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Feliz Natal! Feliz Natal, PEACEMAKER180, e ter um feliz Ano Novo! Apesar de não ter sido aqui muito ultimamente, mas, novamente, foi inferior I... por isso eu digo boas-vindas a você quando você voltar! Cumprimentos! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC)